Hello, Neighbor
by greengirl82
Summary: Emily meets her new neighbors... Slight crossover with The Big Bang Theory.


**Hello, Neighbor**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds and The Big Bang Theory.

Summary: Emily meets her new neighbors...

Timeline: Alternate Universe, Present Day

A/N: Thanks to my sister's constant viewing of The Big Bang Theory this came to me.

Remember I've only seen a few episodes. Not to be taken all that seriously, enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review

* * *

"Hate your next door neighbor, but don't forget to say grace." Barry McGuire

* * *

Emily stood in the hallway of her apartment building, listening to Reid plead his case on her cell phone.

"I told you Reid, it's fine" Emily sighed into her phone, as she walked up to her front door, "Yes, I've got enough room."

The brunette agent noticed several boxes in the hallway but wrote it off as once again her apartment's manager laziness to maintain the building.

"Yes, I'm sure that it's ok" She rolled her eyes listening to the younger man's rambling, "Yes, I'm serious. REID!"

Emily turned when she heard a crash come from the apartment across from hers, and heard loud voices.

"Be here in twenty or I'll make Morgan drag you here" Emily said before hanging up her phone.

Emily paused at the door, shaking off whatever was wrong until she heard the male voices get louder. She could hear more crashing and the agent in her kicked in.

Pulling out her service weapon she kicked in the front door and startled four young looking men.

"What the..." the semi-older looking one who wore glasses, "Excuse me?"

Emily pointed her gun at the men, "Hands in the air."

The four men quickly raised their hands, each looking at each other in worried with panic written on their face as they turned their attention towards Emily.

"Great job, Leonard" the tall man whispered, "You not only dragged us all out here, but now we're going to get murdered too."

"Quiet" Emily ordered, "You..." the female agent pointed to the dark man, "State your name and what you and the other three are doing here?"

The man stared at Emily in shock, the looked over to Leonard and the tall man.

"You have to forgive Raj" the third man with the bowl hair cut said, "He gets a little tongue tied around beautiful women."

"Or any women in general" the tall man pointed out, "Look, not that this isn't terrifying but would you mind telling us what law enforcement department you're with? I'd like to know who'll be murdering me."

Emily was taken aback by the man's response. Most people would be pissing their pants, much like Raj looks like he's about to do, or stand completely mute like Leonard was.

* * *

"Agent Prentiss, FBI" Emily said, opening her jacket to show off her badge, "Now slowly each of you, lower your left hand and pull out some identification."

The four men slowly did as instructed, while Emily said, "Now hold it up next to you."

Emily watched as they did, and scanned the names, "All right, Sheldon Cooper, Leonard Hofstadter, Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh... Koothrappali. Wow, that's a mouth full right there."

"Call him Raj" Howard said, "Agent Prentiss? Why did you burst into our apartment?"

"What do you mean your apartment?" Emily asked skeptically, "This apartment has been empty for four months."

"Actually it's been three months and twenty-two days" Sheldon told her with an air of arrogance, "We've spoken with the manager and he's leased us the apartment for the summer, while some of us start in on our internship."

"Here, we've got the... the copy of the lease" Leonard said, passing it to the older woman who lowered her gun much to the men's relief.

"Internship?" she repeated holstering her weapon as she went over the agreement "Huh. So what are you all going to be interning at?"

"I'm Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, I'm an experimental physicist" Leonard said watching her face scrunch up, "I work with lasers. I'm here taking a vacation while the others start their internship at Georgetown."

"Oh that's cool" she replied politely then slowly asked, "And the rest of you?"

"I also have 173 IQ" he said, watching her face look at him in surprise.

"Huh" Sheldon said, looking at Emily making the older woman frown, "You obviously have a high pedigree and come from wealth and stature."

"Beg your pardon?" she asked looking at the other three men, "Who the hell is he?"

"Sheldon Cooper" he said, keeping his hands at his sides when Emily attempted to shake his hand, "I hardly think shaking hands is a proper way of introduction. I have an I.Q. of 183. I believe that's all that needs to be known about me other than I have a PhD in theoretical physicists..."

* * *

"Emily?" Reid's voice echoed outside, "Are you home?"

"Reid?" she called out, looking away from the group, "Nice meeting you... well some of you."

She saw Raj avoid her eye contact while Sheldon dismissed her with a look.

A knock on the opened door startled her, "Em? I've knocked on your..."

Leonard saw Sheldon stiffen at the younger man's appearance while Reid slowly moved into the apartment.

"Sheldon Cooper" Reid said narrowing his eyes at the other man.

"Spencer Reid" the taller man clipped out then gave a mocked laugh, "When did you move to D.C.?"

"Quite awhile" Reid said, looking at the assembled men who looked as confused as his brunette friend, "Emily, I see you've met Sheldon."

"Unfortunately" she murmured, "How do you two know each other?"

"Around" Sheldon said, keeping his eyes trained on Reid who stood immobile, "You look... well."

"As do you" Reid replied, watching Leonard start to open his mouth, "I suppose you all want to know how Sheldon and I know each other."

"Now Mr. Reid if this is some kind of..." Leonard started.

"It's Dr. Reid" both Reid and Sheldon replied in unison.

"So how do you two know each other?" Emily asked, noticing that Raj backed slowly away from her closer to Howard, making her shake her head.

"We were both child prodigies entering several public events" Reid started, "And there was an incident during an exhibit in August of 1987. I was enrolled in a science competition and I met Sheldon in the corridor of a the..."

"That's not true" Sheldon hissed out, "It was during the engineering portion of the public displaying..."

"Oh for the love of God, just get on with it" Emily barked out.

She may have not been the most intelligent one in the room but she felt like she was the only normal one in the room full of geniuses.

"Oh God she's hot" Howard murmured to Raj who shot him a look, "What?"

The dark man shook his head but they soon were distracted by the loud argument between the two geniuses.

"I told you I never touched your electrical circuits or generators" Reid protested, "Your electrical-magnetic component didn't fit the optical fiber and that transcended to the..."

"I remember I was there" Sheldon said nervously looking at his three friends, and confused woman, "No need to show off that eidetic memory."

"Reid?" Emily said, "Unless you're going to share what happened way back when I'm going to go into my apartment, come in when you're ready."

Reid nodded, watching the brunette leave the group.

"So, Spencer" Sheldon said, keeping his eyes on the other man, "How many PhDs do you have now?"

* * *

Emily sighed, sitting on her living room couch sipping on the white wine she had hidden in her refrigerator.

Her mind kept replaying the argument between her favorite genius versus the group of geniuses who just arrived to town.

"And I thought one Reid was bad enough" she murmured to herself, rubbing the oncoming headache that decided to drop in on her.

Her ears perked up when she heard noise coming from across the hall, and she set her drink down before wandering to the door only to grunt when the door opened hitting her forehead.

"Damn it, Reid" Emily grumbled, rubbing the middle of her forehead, she could already feel the bruise that was forming.

"Oh" he sputtered out quickly, "I'm sorry Emily."

"This better not leave a mark" she muttered, watching the four geniuses enter her apartment, "Uh, what's everyone doing in my apartment?"

"Spencer said that you had the original Star Wars trilogy" Leonard said, "I'm sorry, I guess it was a little rude to come uninvited."

"Well its not like our apartment comes furnished with a television, and we haven't set up our cable or internet..." Howard added, "I mean it is all right, right?"

"Please Em" Reid whispered next to her, "Please?"

"Fine, but you better not make a mess" Emily sighed, then looked over at the gleeful Howard, "And keep that one out of my bedroom."

She frowned when she noticed Sheldon walking around her apartment, looking intently at the cleanliness of her apartment. She turned to Raj and Leonard, "What's he doing?"

Sheldon turned around, giving her a commending look, "You keep a very clean home, I approve."

Emily was about to open her mouth to ask this guy if he was on prescription medication but was startled by her cell phone ringing.

"Prentiss" she clipped out watching the four super geniuses and Reid watch her as they moved towards her couch.

"Uh huh" she said pacing by the bar, "I see. Yeah, I understand."

* * *

"Wow," Raj murmured to the other men, "Is it me or does she remind you of..."

"Agent Reyes, the X-Files" Howard finished looking at the other men, he noticed Reid frowning at that, "What?"

"She looks nothing like the actress" Reid stated, "Interestingly enough did you know that the actress..."

"Oh for the love of..." Leonard muttered, looking over at Raj and Howard, "There's two of them now."

Emily's eyes moved from each man to the next while speaking on the phone. She could hear the soft murmurs of each smart fellow, and shook off the paranoid feeling that she had been talked about.

"I'll be right there" Emily said, listening to the caller, "Oh believe me, I'd rather enjoy getting out of my apartment. Yeah, bye."

Emily shut her phone, and slowly returned to Reid and the others, and kneeled down next to the sofa, tapping on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm going over to Hotch's" Emily told him, "You have fun, and remember keep that one out of my bedroom."

Howard gave her a look, making a comment in Russian which made his friends roll his eyes at the lame pick up.

"You do know that you got that statement wrong" Emily replied back in Russian, "You used the wrong adjective describing my breast size."

The younger man's face contorted in fear, as he eyed the service weapon on her hip that she patted with a smirk.

Emily chuckled at the fear on his face before turning to Reid again, "You have fun with your friends, and remember to keep my place clean, otherwise I might just ship you off to Garcia's while your apartment gets fumigated."

The younger man's eyes widened at that but nodded as Emily got up and left the apartment.

* * *

"Hey, I thought she was your girlfriend" Raj said looking towards Reid, "She's not your girlfriend?"

"No" Reid's soft voice answered "She's just my friend."

"Huh" Sheldon said, "I hardly think you want to be just her friend."

"I'm not interested in her in any romantic aspect" Reid proclaimed, "Besides she's seeing Hotch."

"Hotch?" Leonard asked, "Who's he?"

"Our boss" Reid sighed.

"And you all thought he was like me?" Sheldon observed, "Interestingly enough, most love triangles start in the work places between two..."

"Stop, stop, stop" Reid said, rubbing his head, "Now I know what my team must feel every time I spout a new fact. How about we watch the movie?"

"Oh, yeah" Howard said, "We can watch this, and do you think she has any of the Star Trek dvds? I left mine back in California..."

"An interesting fact about the Star Trek series is that..." Reid started with Sheldon cutting in with his own perceived facts.

"And now I've got a headache." Leonard murmured.

He could handle one night of this but if they're going to be stuck in D.C. for a few months and hang out with Reid, he wanted to ask Emily how she tuned the younger man out because it was still hard for him to fully tune Sheldon out.

Sighing the man looked around the apartment and could see traits of himself in Reid regarding his feelings for the brunette agent like he did for Penny back home.

Thinking to himself he realized it wasn't as bad as he thought exploring something new, and making a few new friends along the way.

* * *

"Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; I'm not sure about the universe." Albert Einstein

* * *

**THE END **

I tried really hard to write the Big Bang Theory group well, sorry if they're not. Hope you all liked it.

Don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
